Postman
by MissLevinLover
Summary: Because with Ben around, No postman is safe...


A/N: Okay here is a little one-shot based on a joke me and my Mum came up with, how if the postman doesn't bring me my package I'm going to tackle him and demand were it is, and it made me think that 'wouldn't it be funny if the postmen (or mailman whatever you people in America call them) were afraid of Benji?' And so this story was made.

And for people waiting for me to update Tough Love, be patient. I have like three chapters I'm going to upload when I get the chance, because at the moment I'm working every hour god sends.

Disclaimer: hmm. Lets see. I don't own Ben 10, MOA does, but I do own my laptop! Oh no. Wait, nope I don't own that either apparently, my sister does. Damn.

Most postmen now days are afraid of loose dogs, if it rains, or the occasional delusional Old man that would chase them down the street thinking they were robbers. But for the postmen in the small town of Bellwood these problems were tiny compared with what they would have face, if they actually dared too. Because there was one house that nobody dared deliver to, many had tried and failed. The source of their problem? A green-eyed boy.

Many stories about the green eyed boy floated around the delivery warehouse, some were saying that the boss had to try and hire special people in from out of state to deliver to the house, while some said this child was the devil himself. But one brave Postman refused to believe the ridiculous stories and offered to deliver the parcel to the house himself. The poor Postie wouldn't know what hit him, literally.

As he neared the dreaded house, the Postman couldn't help the fear that had settled at the pit of his stomach. The irrational paranoia of the feeling of someone watching him was weighing heavily on his shoulders. He tried to shake it off, telling himself he was stupid for even thinking those stories were true, _He cant be evil, he is only a boy! _He scolded himself. Oh how wrong the unfortunate unsuspecting Postie was.

He could see the post box, now all he had to do was place the package in it and he would be away and safe from the supposed 'devil child'. Bracing himself, and checking the perimeter for any sign of green-eyed boys, he set off towards to post box

5 feet left

4 feet left

3 feet left

2 feet left

Only 1 foot left! He was going to make it! "Ha bunch of pansies!" he thought to himself as he reached out to open the post box, so close, almost there...

BAM!

He was viciously tackled to the ground; he felt his head spinning as he opened his eyes to see who had tackled him. He really should have kept them closed. For there, hovering over him was the green-eyed boy, his emerald eyes boring into the postman's own.

"Where's my package!" he growled, to the Postman he sounded almost feral. He was too stiff with fear to be able to answer, and instead just let out squeak of suprise.

Meanwhile, inside the Tennyson household Sandra was staring out the front window after she had heard he son rush out the front door in a mad frenzy.

"Carl" she called out to her husband who was sitting in the kitchen reading the daily paper "Ben's attacking the Postman again"

Sighing to himself, and wondering why he could have a normal child like his brother. Carl quickly made his way to the front door to drag away his son from the terrified Postman. Again.

Back outside Ben was still interrogating the frozen man to were his package was, when his father came striding out the house

"Benjamin Kirby Tennyson" he hollered, embarrassed at the fact he was doing this again "How many times have we told you not to attack the postman? This is the third one this week!"

Ben, ignored his father and continued to stare an waveringly at the frightened deliveryman. Terrified at what the boy might do to him if he didn't give him the package he thrust it into his hands, just in time as Carl began to drag Ben away by the back of his collar.

"My precious" The teen hissed, whilst stroking the package. Too frozen with fear, the deliveryman could do nothing but watch. Just as Ben was about to be dragged inside, his head shot up and his crazed and evil gaze met the postman's frightened one. A manic grin made its way on to Ben's lips, spreading from ear to ear, he cocked his head side way's causing a shadow to be cast on one side of his face. To the postman the boy looked so cruel, crazed and evil that Satan himself would be cowering in fear.

"Next time Postie" the boy spat menacingly "Next time, you will be mine" he then let out an evil chuckle that sent cold shivers down the frightened man spine. Within a blink of an eye, the Postman had jumped off the floor and was now sprinting down the road, letters being strewn everywhere.

Getting up, Ben brushed the dirt off his pants and skipped inside to open his package. Safe in the knowledge that he had successfully managed to scare yet another Postman from delivering post to his humble abode.

Yes he was just that awesome.

A/N haha you go Benji! Poor posite you should have believed them! Now look were it got you! Lol anyway hope you enjoyed the story and don't forget to review!


End file.
